


Call You Mine

by poisontaster



Series: Sex Pollen [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, Ficlet, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-27
Updated: 2006-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is Sam's.  Period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call You Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [offtheceiling](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=offtheceiling).



"What is this, Dean?" Sam's fore and middle finger of his free hand slip under the leather crossing Dean's wrist, almost hard enough to unsnap it. With his other arm, he bends Dean backwards more so that his mouth is _right next_ to Dean's ear.

"It…it's my bracelet," Dean answers, confused by the question.

"But what _is_ it, Dean?" Sam presses again. They're shoved together so tightly that Dean can feel Sam from the base of his neck to his toes. "What does it mean?"

Dean swallows. "That…that I'm yours."

"Yes," Sam agrees. "You're mine. And I told you what that meant. Do you remember?"

"Yeah," Dean says, "but Sam—" Sam's arm tightens around Dean's chest in warning and Dean's mouth shuts so fast he bites his tongue a little bit. Quieter, Dean says, "No women. No other men."

"Yes," Sam says again.

"But I didn't, Sam! That guy…I barely even spoke to that guy!"

"You let him touch you."

"On the shoulder. And I didn't…" Dean's jaw flexes and he looks out into the darkness. "I didn't mean to. I just…it would have been weird to just dodge out of the way."

"I don't care about weird, Dean," Sam says, but he sounds calmer, less edgy. "I just…" Sam sighs and leans his head against the nape of Dean's neck. "I don't like it when they touch you. When anyone touches you."

"It was just my clothes," Dean says. Now that the first surge of Sam's fury is past, he just wants to get to the part where they're alone and naked and Sam is putting Dean on his knees or belly. "Not my skin. Not me. I wouldn't… I'm yours, Sam. All the way."

He arches a little against Sam's grip and hooks the fingers of one hand under the bracelet, unsnaps it himself. It's like cutting a wire inside himself and then everything is loose and clear and he can breathe for what feels like the first time in hours. "Here," he says, shoving it into Sam's slack hand. "Here."

Sam turns Dean around and Dean half expects to be shoved to his knees here, in this dark space behind the bar. He'd be lying if he said his cock didn't tighten and swell at the thought. But instead, Sam just backs him into the wall and claims his mouth, kissing hard and deep and frantic like he wants to suck Dean's soul out through his lips.

Dean closes his eyes and opens, letting Sam have him, any part of him, _every_ part of him, making soft noises in his throat—of encouragement, of want, of surrender. "You drive me so crazy," Sam breathes against Dean's skin, eyes closed. "I just…I want all of you. Every little bit of you."

Dean inhales, twitching from bones to balls and arching into Sam with a soft mewl. "Okay," he says, breathless.

Sam's eyes open and he smiles, teasing, amused, hot. "Okay?" he echoes.

Dean takes Sam's hand, careful, hesitant, looking at Sam to make sure it's okay. He settles it against his hardened cock, rolls his hips into the touch. "Yeah. Okay.


End file.
